Muerte
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Al's POV, spoilers leves sobre la serie. Alphonse se ha quedado completamente solo... Solo le queda esperar.


.. **Título:** Muerte ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** Drama ..  
.. **Summary: Al's POV, spoilers leves sobre la serie.** Alphonse se ha quedado completamente solo... ..  
.. **Notas de Autora:** Esto es bastante tristón... Feliz Navidad xD ..

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Muerte, nunca fuiste misericordiosa conmigo..._

Valorar la vida propia es el único modo de darle un sentido a nuestra existencia, o al menos eso aprendí a lo largo de la mía. Entonces, ¿significa eso que sólo yo le otorgué algo de significado? Sólo yo... Para obtener lo que ahora tengo.

_Nada, cruel nada... Soledad maldita._

¿Qué me quedó después de todo? Una casa vacía, impregnada de olor a muerte, de sabor a soledad amarga, donde las reminiscencias no dejan de perturbar mi alma rota. Una casa, un sillón en el que sentarme a esperar una presencia que jamás llegará. Una muerte que ansío, porque esta vida dejó de tener sentido en cuanto las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro día sí, día también.

Y todo empezó con él, cuando un día la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Un día que en mi memoria queda borroso, tras una espesa neblina que dejaron los años de la infancia al crecer. Recuerdo bien que un aire de tristeza llenaba la casa, que mamá miraba por la ventana en cada momento, esperando ver a papá llegar, deseando recibirlo de nuevo, alentándonos a mantener caliente su presencia, aunque fuese en vano. Y así, a medida que lo esperaba, enfermaba de nostalgia.

_Querida madre, tu amor hacia nosotros rayaba el delirio, tal como lo hacía el nuestro por ti. _

_Querida madre, te desvaneciste en silencio, entre susurros de incoherencias, dejando en nosotros un dolor que no sanaría jamás._

Tras aquello, debí morir... Él no me dejó. En murmullos me pidió que me quedara con él, que no lo dejara solo. Y pensé que, de haber sido al contrario, hubiese rogado por lo mismo. Mi cuerpo dejó de ser en el que nací, era uno que no sentía, que no tenía más vida que un círculo sangriento que ataba mi alma a ella. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que mi presencia a mi hermano le hacía bien, que lo ayudaba a mantener la cordura que perdía de vez en vez, atando su sensatez a su mente tal y como él ató mi alma a este frío cuerpo. No obstante, nuestra presencia conjunta favoreció más y más muertes, dolorosas despedidas sin tiempo, traidoras las almas que se fueron por nuestra culpa con una sonrisa...

_Un hombre que se negó al paso del tiempo y a la dureza de la muerte, una pequeña niña de sonrisa radiante que nos devolvió una esperanza con la que ensuciamos el suelo al ver sus restos en una pared, un segundo padre para nosotros que nos protegía con un alegre carisma, mitad humana y mitad serpiente fuera de las leyes pero dentro de la bondad, creyente de un Dios incierto que nos regaló por lo que nosotros tanto sufrimos, seres creados por humanos que cruzaron la fragil línea entre lo alcanzable y lo tabú... Os pido perdón aunque sea tarde, pues vuestras vidas alimentaron nuestras ansias de vivir, nos mostraron lo pequeños que somos en el mundo, lo insignificantes... Nos enseñasteis que los sueños deben realizarse antes de cerrar los ojos a la existencia por siempre..._

Cuando su calor volvió a mí, después de dos largos años de búsqueda parsimoniosa y casi inútil, sentí morir de felicidad.

_No estaba solo... Una nueva oportunidad..._

Sus abrazos, sus palabras que rozaban la paranoia me devolvieron la sonrisa sincera. La vida, tras oscura y amarga, volvía a tener luz. Tenía todo lo que podía desear: una bonita casa, una familia, amigos... Una vida normal.

La primera en marcharse fue la abuela Pinako, debido al curso natural. Los años le pesaban a las espaldas, y se despidió de nosotros antes de marcharse.

_Que cuidarías de nosotros, que nos protegerías desde allí al lado de mamá. Eso fue lo que nos dijiste. Y yo te creí._

Winry lloró mucho, pero poco a poco se recuperó, trabajando duro en el negocio familiar que le había quedado, con la ayuda de Roze. Día y noche, sin apenas descanso, esforzándose en tener los mejores automails de todo Amestris. Verano e invierno, sin excepción. Abandonando miles de veces la hora de la cena y del desayuno por terminar. Dejando de lado su salud, cayendo enferma repetidas veces.

_Qué irónico fue que, tras años sin salir de Rizembul, vuestro viaje a Rush Valley os apartase de nosotros. Qué irónico fue que, de todos los trenes del mundo, el vuestro fuese el único en descarrilar y volcar. Qué irónico fue que la peor parte del vehículo maldito fuese en la que os encontrabais vosotras._

Las noches se convirtieron en un escudo en el que llorar, en mitad de la oscuridad, pegado al calor de Edward, quien me acompañaba en el llanto, sintiendo mi dolor y el suyo. Las estrellas y la luna como únicos testigos de estas lágrimas que aún queman en mi rostro, que parecen abrasarme la piel y querer arrancarla de mis pómulos.

_Oh, despiadada muerte, llévame contigo..._

Estalló una cruenta batalla al oeste de Central, donde la rebelión de varios poblados y la sublevación de varios cuarteles militares dificultaron la victoria. Edward, como Alquimista Nacional, fue llamado al frente y le supliqué miles de veces que no fuera.

_No vayas, niisan... Te lo ruego, no vayas..._

Me obligó a permanecer en casa los varios meses que la guerra duró, manteniéndome sentado junto a la ventana esperando verlo llegar por el horizonte. Nunca llegó una carta que me informara de su estado, y progresivamente me desesperaba al no saber nada de él. Un día llegaron noticias al pueblo, unas que decían que varios de nuestros soldados habían muerto en batalla y que, si la guerra perduraba, mandarían llamar a civiles para entrar en guerra. Nunca supe cuántos escalofríos sentí en ese momento. Sólo sé que jamás sentí tanto miedo.

Una tarde de otoño, miraba distraídamente las hojas de los árboles cubrir el pasto, esperando aún a mi desaparecido hermano. Una figura azul se movió en el horizonte, dirigiéndose hacia la casa y pensé automáticamente que traerían noticias de la guerra. Salí de allí a trompicones, divisando la figura moverse dificultosamente por los caminos.

_No recuerdo sentir tanta alegría en un segundo más que cuando distinguí tu figura. No recuerdo con cuántos abrazos te estreché, o cuántos besos repartí por tu rostro. No recuerdo las palabras que te dije al contemplar tu cuerpo demacrado contrastar con tu amplia sonrisa que anunciaba tu victoria. Ni recuerdo cuánto dolor sentí al verte derrumbarte más tarde al comunicarme el fallecimiento de casi todo el cuartel, incluyendo al Coronel, a Riza, a Havoc y a los demás. Sólo recuerdo la rapidez con la que pasé del miedo a la dicha y de la dicha a la tristeza. Sólo recuerdo que maldijiste la bomba que colocaron en el campamento._

Su cuerpo estaba plagado de heridas de guerra que parecían no importarle en absoluto. Estar juntos, cerca el uno del otro nos hacía bien a ambos, aunque el dolor en nuestras entrañas fuese tan corrosivo como el ácido. Aunque aquella maldita batalla sólo sirviese para acortar tu vida.

_Y, con una disculpa, me dejaste solo. Me abandonaste, me condenaste a esperar junto a la ventana tal y como lo hacía mamá. _

_Todos me dejasteis solo. Esperando reunirme con vosotros... Cuando yo debí morir el primero._

_Uno a uno, dejándome atrás, sin pensar en mi dolor, en mis ansias de estar a vuestro lado._

_Viendo cómo la vejez me consume, arrugando mi piel sin enjugar mis lágrimas._

_Por fin siento el resultado de la espera, y las fuerzas me abandonan._

_Mamá, niisan... Todos... Os oigo darme la bienvenida._

_Gracias por no abandonarme del todo..._


End file.
